Slice of Mango
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Permen dan coklat yang disukai L kini berganti dengan kudapan sehat namun tetap manis, hadiah dari Light. Drabble. Fluff. For Infantrum Challenge: Makanan. R&R?


**Slice of Mango**

Death Note © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

(LLight, romance/general, T, canon)

_-Review me. Favorite me. Criticize me. Flame me. That's what fanfics are made for. And I do not take any advantage for making them-_

.

.

.

Jam sepuluh pagi, namun udara panas sangat menyengat. Ditambah dengan asap karbon dioksida yang membumbung di jalan raya, membuat suasana Jakarta semakin penat. Manik oniks itu masih belum terbiasa melihat _traffic jam _–padahal sudah dari tadi L duduk di depan jendela. Sedikit licik, karena pemuda bungkuk itu tak merasakan suhu di atas 40 derajat Celsius di luar sana. Seolah-olah sedang menonton film drama, L mengunyah permen di dalam stolpes yang dipeluknya dengan tatapan serius. Dihiraukannya semua layar televisi dan komputer yang menyala di balik punggungnya, beserta semua anggota kepolisian Jepang yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Light ternganga, mengingat pemuda bungkuk itulah yang lebih sering mengomando semua perbuatan daripada hanya duduk diam.

"Watari, tolong ambilkan satu stoples lagi," pinta L tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dengan inisiatif dan sedikit nekat, Light bangkit dari tempatnya dan mencegat pria berusia lanjut itu membawakan permen warna-warni. Cukup dengan bisikan di telinga kiri, Watari mengangguk dan melangkah pergi. Suatu hal yang tidak disadari oleh detektif muda tersebut karena Watari sudah kembali dengan kantong plastik besar, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengganti manisan penuh kalori tersebut. Dengan dibantu oleh Light, mereka berdua berjalan menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan sebuah di atas piring, beserta dengan pisau dan garpu.

"Light?"

"Halo, L," jawab Light santai sambil membawa piring tersebut. Dekektif itu akhirnya menoleh untuk memastikan apa yang Light bawa, sementara pemuda berambut coklat tersebut meletakkannya di atas meja agar dapat duduk di samping L.

"Cuaca hari ini panas sekali."

"Yeah," sahut Light menyetujui. Entah apa yang ada di kepala sang detektif muda itu hingga mereka berdua harus terbang ke ibukota Indonesia demi menyelidiki kasus KIRA –katanya karena banyak penjahat kelas kakap yang masih bebas berkeliaran di negara berkembang tersebut. Meskipun hanya tiga persen, namun kepercayaan L bahwa KIRA mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka tetap tak tergoyahkan. Maka jadilah mereka semua disini, kota metropolitan dengan segala kesibukan dimana-mana. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kemacetan yang merajalela.

"Kenapa kau membawakan 'itu'? Mana permen saya? Mana Watari?"

"Sudah kusuruh pergi setelah dia membawakan 'ini'," potong Light sedikit ketus, namun ia tetap meraih benda tersebut dan pisau yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan cekatan, tangan pemuda berambut coklat tersebut mengupas benda tersebut dan memotongnya hingga membentuk dadu-dadu mungil. Pas sekali untuk pengganti cemilan tak sehat L.

"Silakan."

Iris oniks itu membuka lebar, seolah-olah ia tak pernah melihat 'itu' sebelumnya. Meskipun sel-sel kelabu dalam otaknya sudah dapat mendeskripsikan jenisnya, kegunaannya, namun sampai sekarang ia masih belum mengerti untuk apa Light memberikannya, _instead of those sweet candies_.

"Lebih baik kau mengganti cemilanmu dengan ini, L. Lebih sehat, dan tentunya masih manis dan bisa digunakan sebagai energimu dikala berpikir," jelas Light dengan nada yang sekarang lebih ramah, sambil menusukkan garpu ke salah satu kubus tersebut.

Mangga. Oranye cerah yang bersanding dengan terik surya, dan berada di tangan seorang pemuda tampan dan sempurna, apa lagi yang bisa L harapkan?

Dengan cepat, wajah L mendekat ke arah Light, membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu gugup. Sosoknya yang minim ekspresi itu hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya, dan Light tidak dapat menghilangkan rona semburat yang mungkin dapat terlihat oleh L. Jantungnya terus berpacu, seiring dengan jarak L yang semakin intens.

Lima senti...

Empat...

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

HAP!

Light memejamkan mata dengan takut-takut, meraba-raba rasa yang mungkin tertinggal di bibir dengan dada masih berdebar. Namun ketika mendengar kunyahan yang sudah tak asing, pemuda berambut coklat itu mendapati L sedang memakan potongan mangga yang ia pegang!

"Mmm, kau benar juga, Light-kun. Mangga ini sangat enak. Arumanis, _I think_? Kurasa jenis itu sedang musim di negeri ini," kata L sambil menjilat lelehan air oranye yang masih tersisa di bibir pucatnya, membuat Light yang sebelumnya kesal setengah mati berbalik menatap sang detektif muda dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga. Ditambah dengan tangan kurus yang masih menggenggam garpu yang Light pegang, tentu saja membuat imanjinasi pemuda berambut coklat itu terbang kemana-mana.

"Light-kun?"

"Light-kun?"

"Apa mangga ini untukku semua, Light-kun?" Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan 'tawanan'nya, L mengarahkan garpu tersebut ke potongan mangga yang masih tersisa, sayang ia tak bisa melepas genggaman Light serta lamunannya. Ah, biarlah, batin L sambil mengunyah buah tropis tersebut dengan nikmat.

"_Arigato_, Light-kun..."

.

.

.

**Pojok Curhat Author (PCA)**:

Sudah lama sekali saya tidak bikin fanfic berdasarkan judul =w=/ yap, karna sekarang masih musim mangga, dan di tempat saya (Sidoarjo) masih panas-panasnya (konon katanya sih, banyak pawang hujan di lumpur Lapindo karena tanggulnya udah penuh dan lumpurnya belum dialirin ke sungai. Takutnya kalo hujan dateng, lumpurnya bakal meluap ) makanya saya buat ini *kekenyangan.

Ada yang mau mangga? Saya punya pohonnya, sih, udah di'panen' dan dikasih ke tetangga saking banyaknya, eeh dari tetangga yang lain juga ngasih mangga yang sama! Tapi gapapalah~ delicious mango is delicious *disuapin L.

Review?

**PS:** ngek, meskipun saya biasa bikin drabble tapi ga nyangka cuma sependek ini =A= semoga feeling-nya 'dapet' yah, minna :"3


End file.
